Promise II
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR][2in3series] Who wants to know what happens next?


Promise 2  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance.  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Summary: Who wants to know what happens next? [2 in 3 series]  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
"I swear this is becoming a habit." He said, grinning as he leaned against the lab doorframe.  
  
She turned from where she was standing in the cupboard and gave him a serious 'don't talk to me' expression, which made his grin slowly disappear and replace with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" He walked in and put his hand on the door so it didn't move. No need to go through all that again.  
  
Turning back to the shelves she picked up a small box of swabs. "Our suspect decided to jump the border."  
  
He sighed and took his glasses off as he rubbed his eyes. "Someone leaked." Damnit, fucking rookies.  
  
She nodded and passed him. "Some stupid police rookie blabbed right in front of him when they asked him to come in for a DNA sample and he ran." Putting the swabs on the table she sat down and threaded her fingers through her hair. "I knew I should have gone."  
  
"APB out?" He asked closing the cupboard door and leaning against it.  
  
"Yeah, but he's long gone." She held up the case file and sent him a sarcastic smile. "Those that got away." Another case to be pinned to the fish corkboard.  
  
Looking at the file, he reached out and took it from her. "He'll slip."  
  
Pulling a tissue from her pocket she brought it up to her mouth and nose as she sneezed lightly. "Achoo, damn powder." She grumbled.  
  
"Bless you."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Looking down at the evidence she started to pack them away and placed the bags in the large case file box. "So, did you need something?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the evidence.  
  
"Nope, just wanted to stop by." He said, helping pack.  
  
"Well, shifts over. Are you going home?" Sara waited for him to place the last item in the box before putting the lid on.  
  
He stepped back to lift the box. "I am." Walking towards the door with Sara following, he added. "But I need to make one stop first." He didn't elaborate and this left Sara frowning all the way to the evidence locker.  
  
"You going to tell me?" She asked, not being able to keep her curiosity at bay any longer. Nodding he opened the locker room door for her. "So?" She impatiently pressed.  
  
Grissom smirked as he scanned the room and before she could ask again, he grasped her wrist and spun her so she turned and landed against his chest. As she was about to speak he dipped his head and captured her lips in his. The kiss was smooth and delicate as they savoured the taste of each other's mouths. Sara's hands skated around his neck to stroke back his curls while he firmly held her hips to him.  
  
Still holding each other close, they broke kiss. Both were smiling as they gazed into one another's souls. Brushing his curls back again she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "One stop, huh?"  
  
He nodded. "Would you like to go out for breakfast?"  
  
"I would." She answered.  
  
Squeezing her body into his one last time he let her slip away. "I'll meet out outside in 5, I've got some files I need from my office." He said, collecting his jacket from his locker.  
  
Sara did the same. "Ok."  
  
Sitting in the diner around the corner from the lab, the two CSI's were eating breakfast and chatting about the case that just got away from them.  
  
Sara was eating her toast with one hand while her left rested on Grissom's right knee. His hand covered hers as he drank his coffee.  
  
"Do you really think that he'll be found anytime soon?" Sara asked, reaching for her own coffee.  
  
Grissom squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We'll find him sooner or later. Like I said, he'll slip up. They always do at some point or another."  
  
Smiling she picked up her napkin and wiped some toast crumbs from his mouth. He watched and chuckled. "What?" She asked after completing her task.  
  
He shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Every other morning you seem to decide to wear your breakfast instead of actually eating it." She laughed as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really?" He leaned into her. "Well, it's a good thing I have you looking out for me." He said before kissing her briefly.  
  
Pulling back, he grinned. "Let's go." He stood as he dropped a few bills on the table and held out his hand for Sara to take.  
  
They headed out to the car park and towards the car. "What should we do now?" She asked, pulling her seat belt on.  
  
Grissom started the engine and pulled onto the road. "I'm thinking we could go to yours and you can show me this apartment no one's ever seen."  
  
"People have seen it." Sara protested.  
  
Laughing lightly, he grasped her hand. "I'm not talking about the post or milkman Sara."  
  
"I know that. It's just, I don't feel comfortable with people in my home." She tried to explain as she covered his hand with both hers.  
  
"I hope I'm not those 'people' you mention?" He asked.  
  
Sara leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Of course not."  
  
Opening her apartment door she cringed. "It's a mess, I know. I haven't had time to clean up."  
  
He shook his head and smiled as she started to put glasses into the sink. "I like it. .very homey. Not like mine, mines too, lets just say. . it doesn't look lived in."  
  
Drying her hands she turned to him and flinched when she noticed him standing right behind her. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.  
  
Closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her she could only think of one thing to do right then. "What are you thinking?" He asked quietly as he looked down at her. He seemed to read her mind.  
  
Smiling, she opened her eyes and kissed his chin lightly. "I was thinking, that all I want to do is. .rip your clothes off right now."  
  
He chuckled. "Hmmm. ...I like how you think." He said, pinning her against the fridge door quickly before she had a chance to take control.  
  
Sara laughed in surprise. "Hey! I was the one with the idea. Not fa."  
  
Grissom kissed her deeply, cutting off any further speech.  
  
He pushed his body into her and smiled delightedly as she moaned. He pushed his leg between hers and was rewarded almost immediately as she began to grind against him. It was his turn to moan, but this time louder as he broke the kiss and ravaged her neck.  
  
Sara's hands unbuttoned his shirt quickly as he undid her pants. Kicking her shoes, pants and panties off, Sara started on Grissom's pants. As he pulled her tank top over her head, she giggled at the coldness of the fridge against her back. Chuckling, he pushed his hands around her, warming her body.  
  
Moving back to her mouth he teased her lips with his. She whimpered, but grinned with satisfaction against his mouth as he groaned when her hand slipped into his boxers and began moving on him. Not being able to wait much longer, she pushed his pants and boxers to the floor with one hand and the help of one of his. She never let him go as she increased her movements.  
  
Looking into her eyes, he saw desire, want, lust and so much more. He waited patiently until his patience ran out a few seconds later and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and received a moan mingled with a small cry as he entered with one, long, deep, thrust.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
  
She slipped her hands under his shirt and gripped his shoulders tightly as she leaned her head forward. "It's ok." She reassured breathlessly against his lips.  
  
He opened his mouth as hers did and drew her nearer him as he pulled back teasingly. Giving in almost immediately, he pushed his tongue into her mouth as he thrust into her again. His movements were reciprocated as Sara used his shoulders to balance herself and aid him. His hand held her buttocks and pushed harder into her as the need grew in both to complete each other.  
  
"Oh God... .Sara!" He nearly shouted as he increased his thrusts. His legs ached and his shoulders burned as she gripped harder with each plunged.  
  
"I. .know." She whimpered, throwing her head back. Her tall fridge was rocking back and forth, shaking the glass jar of pasta. Sara released one shoulder and grabbed it, only to place it on the counter heavily before her numb hand dropped it.  
  
He chuckled against her turned neck. Their eyes closed again at the last thrust as both exploded with pleasurable moans and cries. Sara's hands now back on Grissom's shoulders, slipped around his neck and held his head to hers as she devoured his mouth until both were in bad shape and oxygen called them. Grissom pulled from her with a groan.  
  
"You ok?" She asked, lifting her head from his neck.  
  
Nodding, he let her legs slowly drop to the floor. "Sore." He huffed on a laugh, embarrassed at the admission.  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled at his reddened face. "You poor thing. Come on. .a shower will help." Grissom followed her as she took him by his hand and led the way to her bathroom.  
  
Standing under the spray of hot water, Grissom leaned his hands against the wall. Sara soaped his back as they talked. Grissom turned to her and pulled her body to him. "We can tell the others if you want."  
  
Sara grinned and pushed him so he walked back under the spray. Grissom laughed as his back hit the wet wall. The water cascaded our their bodies as Sara stretched her body against his. "We have to tell them together."  
  
Grissom raised his hands to her waist, but she grasped them and raised them above his head. "Ok, but Brass and Greg too."  
  
"Of course." Sara held his arms as she kissed his chest. "Then what happens?" She asked, tracing his collarbone with her tongue.  
  
Leaning his head back against the wall, he shuddered out on a breath. "I take you to dinner."  
  
Smiling at his answer, she released one of his arms, which immediately came down to find her waist. He pulled her hips to him forcefully. "Hmmm, dinner and a home movie?"  
  
Grissom looked down as she stopped teasing his neck. He nodded and threw his head back as she let her free hand travel below his waist. "Anything."  
  
"Anything?" She questioned, watching his eyes turn to a slate blue.  
  
His legs weakened as he slid slightly down the wall. Sara giggled into his ear and quickly sucked the lobe into her mouth. "You name it, you got it." He squeaked, grabbing her hand.  
  
Sara turned the shower off and pulled on his hand. "Come with me." She said seductively.  
  
Following her in the bedroom, he watched as she turned to him when reaching the bed. "What do you want?" He asked quietly as she waited for him.  
  
She pulled him to the bed and pushed him back. As she climbed on top of him, she ran her hands down his chest as she leaned over his and whispered. "Just, you."  
  
End of Part II 


End file.
